KrisTao Straight
by PEACHYSR
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang pengagum pasangan Gay –Fujoshi- yang tadinya tidak begitu dekat dengan pasangan manapun secara tidak sengaja sekamar dengan salah satu 'Top' yang malah membuat 'Top' tersebut mempunyai hasrat untuk menjadi normal kembali. Bagaimana dengan 'Bottom' dari 'Top' tersebut? Main Pairing : KRISTAO TAORIS FANTAO / Slight Pairing : KRISBAEK
1. Chapter 1

**TAORIS FanFiction GS**

 **(Xiongmao Huang)**

 **Cast:**

 **Huang Zi Tao (GS)**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Other.**

 **Summary :** Bagaimana jika seorang pengagum pasangan Gay –Fujoshi- yang tadinya tidak begitu dekat dengan pasangan manapun secara tidak sengaja sekamar dengan salah satu 'Top' yang malah membuat 'Top' tersebut mempunyai hasrat untuk menjadi normal kembali. Bagaimana dengan 'Bottom' dari 'Top' tersebut?

 **WARNING :** _GS Just for Tao and Kyungsoo._ Lebih baik membaca Summary sebelum kalian membaca !

Maaf untuk ketidak jelasan cerita kemarin. Ini udah aku edit ulang :)

 **...**

"Yaaakk ! Matilah kau sekarang lalu pergilah kau ke neraka secepatnya !" Teriak memekakan terdengar dari belah bibir kucing seorang perempuan cantik pada perempuan lain bermata bulat di hadapannya.

"Oh, Come on Zi. Apa gunanya kau memiliki tubuh sexy bila di saat penting seperti ini malah kau kurung di dalam rumah dan balutan kaos menjijikkan itu" Perempiuan tersebut menyahut, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan dress merah maroon dari tas karton di hadapannya. "Dan lagi Zi. Kau bisa menuntaskan obsesi gilamu terhadap para pasangan gay disana" Lanjutnya sarkastis.

"Oh, Kyungsoo sayang. Wajahmu benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan perilaku dan kata-katamu Kyung." Balasnya malas pada lawan bicaranya tersebut. "Apakah Kris dan Baekhyun juga ikut Kyung?" Perempuan yang memiliki lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya –mengingatkan kita pada hewan bernama panda- tersebut akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah ketertarikan pada obrolan yang mereka perbincangkan, karena mungkin obsesinya sebagai pecinta para pasangan gay akan terpuaskan.

"Kau bercanda Huang Zi Tao? Mereka pasti tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersenang senang di pantai bersama bukan?" Kyungsoo menatap jengah perempuan di depannya tersebut sebelum ia melemparkan dress yang ada di genggamannya tepat pada wajah lugu sahabatnya.

"Jadi mereka akan ikut bersenang-senang bersama rombongan kelas tiga lainnya?" Perempuan bernama Zitao menerawang kamudian tersenyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah Kyung, pulang dan persiapkan dirimu 3 hari kedepan untuk keberangkatan kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkan moment mereka terbuang begitu saja tanpa ku abadikan dalam kameraku." Zitao turun dari ranjangnya menuju pada kamera yang terletak manis di meja riasnya. Akhirnya ia luluh pada ajakan Kyungsoo yang berstatus sebagai sahabatnya untuk mengikuti acara perpisahan kelas 3 Senior High School, tempatnya mengasah otak yang akan di adakan di Hawaii, Amerika.

"Dan perlu kuingatkan padamu Nona Huang Zi Tao. Kau harus berbelanja pakaian sebelum berangkat. Jangan sekalipun kau berani memakai kaos atau benda apapun yang menutupi dada besar dan pantat indahmu ini saat berlibur kesana Zi" Kyungsoo memandang sahabatnya yang tengah mempersiapkan kamera dan mengosongkan isi kartu memory yang –pasti- akan ia bawa berlibur. Karena ia sangat paham pada obsesi aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Oh, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tidak akan mengabaikan kebahagiaanku disana _dear_. Dan akan kupastikan memakai bikini yang mungkin tidak akan mampu memuat dadaku ini Kyung." Balas Zitao menghadap Kyungsoo, lalu melakukan gesture memeras pada sepasang tonjolan besar di dadanya dan tertawa terbahak.

.

"Kris tunggu aku. Bisakah kau pendekkan langkahmu sedikit !" Hardik pemuda berkulit tan, yang tengah menyeret sebuah koper menuju pria jangkung yang berada sedikit jauh di depannya.

"Sungguh merepotkan mendapat teman sekamar sepertimu Kai." Pemuda sang pemilik nama Kris tadi menggerutu pada pemuda Tan yang sekarang sudah berpindah posisi berada disampingnya.

"Ya ya Kris, terserah apa katamu. Aku tahu, kau masih kesal karena ulah sepupu kekasihmu itu. Sehingga kau tidak bisa sekamar dan bermesraan dengan Baekhyun mu . Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karena sudah mau menjadi teman sekamarmu." Oceh pemuda berkulit tan, yang seakan tidak terima jika Pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut melimpahkan kekesalan padanya.

" _Shut up, dark!_ " Gumam Kris pada Kai, yang masih bisa di dengar oleh orang disampingnya tersebut.

"Kau memang menyebalkan tiang listrik." Balas Kai malas, tidak ingin berdebat dengan si pirang disampingnya.

Keheningan tercipta diantara mereka, sampai memasuki lift untuk menuju kamar mereka.

"Tahan pintu itu untukku." Teriakan terdengar dari luar lift. Seakan mengintruksi siapapun yang berada di dalamnya untuk melaksanakan perintahnya, dan reflek langsung dilaksanakan oleh pemuda berkulit tan yaitu Kai yang memang sudah terlebih dahulu di dalam lift.

Tak lama berselang, dua wanita muncul dengan menyeret koper di masing masing tangannya memasuki lift.

"Ternyata kau _Baby_." Ucap Kai tersenyum pada wanita bermata bulat bak burung hantu yang berada disampingnya, setelah menarik tangannya agar pintu lift tertutup kembali.

"Memang kau mengharapkan siapa Kai? Angelina Jolie?" Balas wanita itu sarkastis.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku lebih mengharapkan kekasihku yang jelas bisa kusentuh setiap hari, daripada seseorang yang belum tentu bisa kusentuh itu." Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada wanita disampingnya itu.

"Kai, aku berada disampingmu kalau kau lupa. Dan hentikan omongan mesummu pada sahabatku." Satu wanita lain yang ternyata adalah Zitao yang berada disisi lain, seolah bosan mendengar celotehan dari sepasang kekasih itu dan sukses membuat sahabatnya –Kyungsoo- terkikik geli.

"Dan demi mata bulat Kyungsoo. Kenapa kalian berdua satu lift bersama? Kenapa kau tidak bersama Baekhyun, Kris?" Lanjut sang mata panda pada dua pemuda di sampingnya. Dan ucapannya –tentang mata bulat Kyungsoo- membuat sepasang kekasih disampingnya itu mendelik.

"Apa masalahmu, bocah?" Tanya pemuda bersurai pirang yang masih dalam mood tidak enak, pada Zitao yang menatap jengah sepasang sejoli yang tengah ber _Lovey dovey_.

"Well. Aku adalah seorang penggemar GAY kalau kau tidak tahu. Dan aku mengharapkan bisa mengabadikan moment langka pada liburan kali ini." Balas Zitao tanpa ada rasa canggung sekalipun. –Wanita aneh- , setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Kris terhadap wanita disampingnya sebelum membalas.

"Well. Dia teman sekamarku kalau kau belum tahu. Dan itu terjadi karena sepupu Baekhyun yaitu Xi Luhan tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk sekamar denganku." Kris segera keluar dari Lift saat lift terbuka, diikuti tiga raga bernyawa dibelakangnya. Kemudian ia sibuk mencari kamar yang akan Kai dan dirinya tempati, tidak memperdulikan jika ia meninggalkan teman sekamarnya itu.

"Aku akan menghubungimu nanti Baby." Kai mengecup singkat bibir sang kekasih sebelum mereka berpisah didepan kamar yang kekasihnya dan Zitao tempati.

"Baiklah Kai, aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu menyusul pergerakan sahabatnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu memasuki kamar mereka.

"Yakk! Kris. Kau meninggalkanku lagi." Kai yang tersadar segera berlari menyusul Kris menuju kamarnya yang berjarak 4 kamar dari kamar sang kekasih.

.

"Baby, kau tahu aku begitu merindukanmu. Apakah kau tidak bisa meminta rusa pengrusuh itu pergi agar kita bisa sekamar?" Pemuda jangkung bernama Kris, duduk di salah satu kursi cafe yang terdapat di pantai tersebut dan memangku pemuda lain bernama Baekhyun.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan _dear_. Kita baru menginap satu hari dan kau sudah merindukanku." Pemuda bersurai dark brown mengusak lembut surai pirang pemuda di hadapannya.

" _I Think I'll be Crazy Because of You, Baby_ " Kris menaruh dagunya di pundak sang kekasih yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut, kemudian menyembunyikan sepasang obsidian miliknya di balik kelopaknya yang terpejam.

TBC

Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun yang mendengar keluhan sang pujaan hati hanya bisa terkikik geli lalu mengelus helaian pirang milik Kris.

"Tahanlah Kris. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sifat orang tua Luhan? Mereka terlalu menyayangi anaknya"

" _I Know That."_ Kris menjawab dengan masih mempertahankan nada kesal dalam suaranya.

" _Good Boy. I'll give you a prize then._ "

Dengan sepasang tangan mungil miliknya, Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Kris lalu mencium bibir penuh miliknya. Kris yang mendapat perlakuan tiba tiba tentu saja merasa kaget. Tetapi bukan Kris, jika ia tidak bisa dengan cepat menguasai keadaan.

Ayolah, ini Amerika bukan? Jadi wajar mereka melakukannya ditempat terbuka tanpa merasa malu atau takut sedikitpun. Lagipula, -mungkin- seluruh murid di sekolah mereka sudah tidak aneh dengan orientasi sex mereka yang menyimpang.

Seekor singa yang dihadapkan dengan seekor domba segar dan gemuk pasti langsung akan memakannya bukan? Tidak berbeda dengan Kris saat ini yang merupakan pemegang bagian _dominant_ dalam hubungan mereka. Dengan sigap ia menahan tengkuk pujaan hati yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut, memberi kecupan kecupan ringan pada kedua belah bibir lelaki di hadapannya. Tangannya yang bebas Kris gunakan untuk menarik pinggan Baekhyun agar semakin menempel pada tubuhnya.

Lama mereka berada dalam cumbuan yang semakin panas, hingga membuat mereka terpaksa harus melepaskan tautan tersebut. Bukankah akan sangat konyol apabila ada sebuah berita yang menyebutkan bahwa ada dua orang pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas mati kekurangan oksigen saat tengah asik bercumbu.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sebuah lensa kamera yang tengah membidik kegiatan bercumbu yang mereka lakukan tadi.

Pasangan Kris dan Baekhyun terlihat tenang dalam keterdiaman mereka. Menyatukan kening menjadi pilihan mereka saat ini.

"BAEKHYUN !"

Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang tengah menuju ke arah mereka, membuat pasangan yang tengah larut dalam nuansa romantis ini mau tidak mau menolah ke arah sumber suara. Kris mendengus kesal dan memutar bola matanya sebal saat melihat sang pelaku tersebut adalah Luhan, sepupu kekasihnya saat ini.

"Lihat ini Baek" Dengan nafas terengah, Luhan mengarahkan ponsel yang ada di genggamannya yang menampakkan tulisan ' _Mom's Calling_ ' di layarnya tepat di depan wajah sepupunya itu.

"Tenang Lu tenanglah. Sekarang kau sudah di dekatku." Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Kris, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Luhan menenangkan.

"Angkatlah" Lanjut Baekhyun kemudian dan diangguki oleh Luhan.

.

Tao terkikik geli melihat foto hasil bidikan kamera miliknya. Sesekali menyampirkan beberapa helai surai raven miliknya ke belakang telinga.

Oh! Apakah kalian penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilihat oleh wanita manis kita yang terlihat sangat aneh menurut sebagian orang yang melihatnya saat ini?

Aku kira tanpa kuberitahu pun kalian sudah tahu apa penyebabnya bukan? Ayolah! Kalian pikir apalagi yang akan membuat seorang penggila orientasi sex sejenis antara para lelaki ini tertawa bahagia selainㅡ

"Zi!" Seruan terdengar dari lawan arah Zitao sekarang ini.

"Oh! Hai Kyung." Zitao tersenyum dengan raut wajah bahagia yang masih tersirat jelas di wajahnya.

Kyungsoo berlari pelan ke arah Zitao.

"Biar kutebak Zi! Kau berhasil menemukan moment Gay kesukaanmu disini." Tebak sahabatnya –Kyungsoo- setelah melihat raut wajah bahagia sahabatnya yang di perjelas dengan adanya camera di genggamannya.

"Exactly Kyung! Astaga! Apa kau tahu Kyung! Aku.. aku.. Kyaaaa!"

Zitao berteriak dan melompat kegirangan. Kemudian berganti memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

Apakah kau tidak sadar Zitao, jika orang-orang saat ini melihatmu dengan tatapan aneh –lagi– ? Mereka mungkin mengira bahwa kau sudah gila saat ini Zi.

Kyungsoo yang memang belum tahu apapun hanya bisa memandang jengah sahabatnya yang ia pikir memang sudah tidak waras itu. Dengan telunjuk yang ia miliki, Kyungsoo mendorong pelan dahi sahabatnya, dan sukses membuat Zitao memajukan bibirnya sebal, merajuk.

"Bodoh! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau kau belum memberitahuku."

Zitao tersenyum penuh arti dan menaik turunkan kedua alisnya. "I Got KrisBaek moment Kyung! Astaga! Aku bahkan tidak membayangkan akan mendapatkan moment panas mereka disini." Zitao menahan teriakan yang biasanya ia keluarkan sebagai refleks dan setelah itu sang gadis panda mengibaskan tangan lentik miliknya di depan wajah karena sekarang wajahnya telah berubah warna menjadi merah muda akibat mengingat kembali moment berharga pasangan gay yang selama ini ia buntuti di sekolah.

"Kau melupakan kenyataan kalau sekarang ini kita berada di negara yang benar - benar bebas Zi." Kyungsoo memutar matanya sebal mendengar ocehan Zitao.

"Oh! Aku lupa kyung." Zitao meringis malu.

"Dan apa yang kubilang tentang melepaskan pakaian nistamu saat disini Zi?" Kyungsoo melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan memutar matanya sebal.

Bagaimana tidak, jika sahabatmu yang berjanji memakai apa yang sudah mereka sepakati –dalam hal ini bikini tentu saja- malah sekarang memakai kemeja sampai menutupi setengah pahanya dan melilitkan selendang pantai dari pinggang hingga hampir menutupi betisnya.

"Ganti pakaian badutmu sekarang juga Zi !"

"Dan tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Perintah Kyungsoo telak saat melihat akan keluarnya sebuah protesan dari bibir Zitao.

"Kukira kau tidak akan menyadarinya Kyung." Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Pegang ini." Zitao menyodorkan kameranya.

Dengan tatapan heran Kyungsoo menerima kamera dari tangan Zitao. "Bukankah aku menyuruhmu berganti pakaian Zi?"

Kini, giliran Zitao yang memutar matanya sebal.

"Tunggu dan lihatlah Kyung."

"Oh ! " Kyungsoo terpekik gembira saat melihat Zitao mulai melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Ternyata Zitao telah mempersiapkan bikini di dalam pakaian – yang menurut Kyungsoo – terkutuk itu. Dengan sengaja tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang memegang kamera milik Zitao itu mulai mengambil gambar Zitao yang menurutnya sexy.

"Zi, dengan tubuh se sempurna ini kau benar benar berpikir tidak ingin memiliki kekasih?"

Kyungso bertanya dengan menunjuk tubuh Zitao dari atas ke bawah dengan tangannya dan hanya dibalas tatapan malas dari Zitao.

Dan, astaga Kyungsoo! Ku pikir kau terlalu banyak bertanya untuk saat ini _dear._

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Mungkin aku akan dengan tega menggorok lehermu agar tak ada lagi satupun celotehan yang keluar dari mulut berbahayamu itu jika saja aku tidak mengingat bahwa kau sudah berteman denganku sejak kita masih dalam bentuk embrio"

Gadis bermata panda itu menatap sahabat – cerewet – nya dengan tatapan mata datar. Tatapan yang akan ia keluarkan jika sudah merasa bosan mendengar ocehan yang ditujukan padanya ataupun ocehan yang bisa membuat sang gadis panda merasa bosan.

Pernyataan Zitao hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh sahabat dekatnya itu seraya mengibaskan tangannya malas.

"Baiklah Nona Huang, aku minta maaf. Cepat taruh pakaian dan selendangmu, aku akan membantumu mencari pria tampan disini."

Sang gadis bermata lebar mengedipkan sebelah matanya penuh arti yang sukses membuat Zitao mendengus sebal.

"Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi padamu wahai Do Kyungsoo yang otaknya semesum otak kekasihnya yaitu Kim Jongin. Pikiran kotormu benar benar tidak sesuai dengan wajahmu, _dear_ "

Zitao berlalu dari hadapan sahabatnya kemudian meletakkan pakaian serta selendangnya yang baru saja ia lepas dan tak lupa pula sandal yang tadi ia pakai pada tempat duduk yang tersedia di pinggirr pantai.

Gadis bermata panda mendahului sahabatnya berjalan menelusuri bibir pantai.

"Oh iya kyung, dimana kekasih hitam mu itu?"

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Review okey. I'll wait all of ur comment. wo ai ni boo.

ohiya, ada cerita baru judulnya ' HEY SAVIOR ! ' review juga ya sayang :****


End file.
